shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kallura
— Keith yells for Allura to grab his hand after their pod explodes. }} Kallura is the het ship between Keith and Allura from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 1 THE RISE OF VOLTRON When Keith discovers the Blue Lion along with fellow Garrison cadets and the formerly missing pilot Shiro, the Blue Lion activates and flies the group to Arus where they awaken Allura. She guides Keith and the other new Paladins of Voltron into locating the missing Lions and fighting against the evil Galra Empire. RETURN OF THE GLADIATOR Following a training session with Shiro, Hunk and Lance, the castle alarms blare, alerting to an oncoming foe. Allura insists on a peaceful approach, as it’s the Altean way. Keith, not taking any chances, activates his bayard. Upon reaching the outside, Allura talks with the Arusian. Keith steps in front of Allura, moving his hand to shield her, while staring down at the small creature. Allura sternly tells Keith to “put bayard away.” Allura wishes to meet “their neighbors,” to which Keith questions, “What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?” Allura tells him “part of the Paladin’s mission is to spread peace and diplomacy.” FALL OF THE CASTLE OF LIONS Sometime later, during a celebration party being held in the castle, an exposition goes off. With the castle down and needing a new crystal and with the Arusian village under attack, the team spits up. Keith and Allura go for the village. The village is on fire and burning down fast, Keith tells Alura he’s going to get a closer look, as he’s heading down, Allura screams his name and throws her hand out. Keith informs her that this attack must be a ruse to thin the team out. Realizing its Voltron, Keith and Allura make a desperate attempted for the castle, coming up to it just as the partial barrier is up. With them locked on the outside, Keith asks if he could “break through the barrier,” which Allura tells him no. With nothing, they think of what they could do when Keith gets a call from Pidge, who’s inside the castle. TEARS OF THE BALMERA During the battle to retake the Castle of Lions from Sendak, Allura and Keith coordinate a strategy to defeat him, with Allura accessing the Castleship’s computer systems while Keith battles the Galra Commander, effectively distracting Sendak until the princess can lock him in a barrier generated by the computer - a plan the two execute near wordlessly. THE BLACK PALADIN Following the team’s attempt to gather information on the Galra Empire, the mission goes awry and Allura sacrifices herself to allow Shiro to avoid capture. She becomes imprisoned in the Galra Empire's headquarters. The Paladins wish to rescue her, but Keith suggests they best not make the attempt, as bringing Voltron directly to Emperor Zarkon seems like a terrible idea. He admits he is not fond of abandoning a teammate, but is thinking like a Paladin. The team attempts a rescue anyway and Keith fearlessly battles Zarkon to protect his team, give them a chance to save Allura, and possibly end the war. It turns out Keith's suggestion was entirely warranted - Allura herself is dismayed that the Paladins have brought the Lions to Zarkon, as he was the original Paladin of the Black Lion and Voltron’s power must not fall into his hands. The rescue is successful, but the team barely escapes and becomes scattered by a corrupted wormhole. Season 2 THE ARK OF TAUJEER Keith and Allura both fear Zarkon keeps finding the team through them. Late in the night, they both run into each other while making their escape. Keith finds Allura attempting to aboard a pod when Keith comes around and asks her, “Princess, what are you doing here?” Allura is started and falls back into Keith’s arms. With a light blush on her cheeks, Allura asks Keith the same thing. Keith stammers through his words, “Nothing. Just walking… late at night… near the pods.” Allura calls him out when she points out Keith being in full paladin armor and the fact that he’s carrying a large bag of his personal belongings. Keith admits that he has to know if Zarkon keeps finding the team through him. He tells Allura to not try to stop him, in response; Allura says she won't, but that she's going with him. Together they leave. Later in the morning, when the others can’t find them, Coran realizes one of the pods was launched. Shiro tells him to connect that pod. Shiro tells them to come back to the ship immediately, but Keith and Allura must know if they're what keeps Zarkon finding them, so they stay. Hours later, Coran calls them, saying Zarkon isn’t following either of them as a Galran fleet is where the rest of the team are. Keith activates the booster Pidge put on the pod, but the pod explodes, ejecting Keith and Allura into deep space. They go in different directions; Keith uses his jet pack and flies to Allura, yelling for her to grab his hand. She does and they twirl for a moment, holding each other close. Keith asks Allura if she’s okay, when she says she “believes so” she asks him if his radio is still working. They get no response, so they begin their slow journey back to the team. As Allura has no jetpack, Keith keeps an arm around her at all times to see too she doesn’t float away. Sometime later, the Red Lion finds Keith and there for Allura as well. Together they ride to where the others are battling Commander Morvok and his fleet. Once back on the castleship, they apologize for leaving. THE BELLY OF THE WEBLUM Since the the reveal of Keith’s Galran heritage, Allura begins giving him the cold shoulder. Keith is hurt by this, after a hug with Shiro, Keith turns to look at Allura and sees her cold expression. Keith visibly looks heartbroken at this. Later with Hunk in the Yellow Lion, Hunk begins asking questions about the Blade of Marmora, Keith snaps, saying, “It's bad enough that Allura hates me now, but can you just lay off?” BEST LAID PLANS Allura is still giving Keith the cold shoulder. Early on in the episode, Allura merely glares at Keith. It’s when Keith says he’s going to infuriate Zarkon’s base, does Allura make the effort to speak with him. As Pidge is helping Keith prepare his mission, Allura comes in asking Pidge if she can speak with Keith alone. Once Pidge is gone, Keith asks if there’s something he can help her with. Allura goes on to say how the Galra have done terrible things, from destroying civilizations, to taking her family. Over time she has come to consider Keith (and the rest of the paladins) as her family. She continues to say how she wanted to hate him, but how the problem was her the entire time, how her anger blinded her. She runs into Keith, Keith is stunned, but slowly raises his hands to hug her back. Allura apologizes for misjudging him and pleased for Keith to come back to them, he says he will. Season 3 HOLE IN THE SKY Team Voltron gets a distress signal from an Altean ship. Allura is adamant they check it out. Keith is unsure and Allura ignores him, commenting she’ll go alone if she must. Keith merely watches her go. The team crosses through to an alternate reality, after searching for any beings in distress; two figures drop down from a ceiling hatch. Everyone is shocked when it’s Shiro’s face they’re seeing. After a brief battle, other Alteans board the ship and the Shiro look-alike and company leave. Sometime later, Keith and Allura are speaking with Hira, the leader of the other Alteans; Allura is delighted in knowing of peace movements throughout their galaxy. Hira tells them of how they keep people in check- by controlling them. Keith is quick to quip back how they’re taking away their free will, to which Allura looks at him is shocked. Allura is soon overwhelmed by the thought of returning to Altea, to which Keith tells her that “this might not be the Altea you remember” and that “it wasn't that long ago we thought all Galra were bad." Allura tells him that “these are her people.” She then powers up the ship, releasing the comet, the same material Voltron is made of, from its hold. Shortly after, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, the Shiro-look alike (Sven) along with his partner (Slav) are captured by the Alteans and are taken to where Keith and Allura are. Keith yells at them to let their friends go. Slav tells Hira, “You and the rest of Altea have turned this universe into an army of slaves.” At the mention of “slaves,” Allura is bewildered, looking to Hira. A battle breaks out and they make it back to their own reality, with Lotor taking the comet once they return. Allura sits alone overlooking the galaxy when Keith walks up to her, telling she did the right thing. Allura is saddened to mention how Lotor managed to get the comet. Keith tries to comfort her, but is unable to do so, as soon the Galra will have a weapon as “powerful as Voltron.” Season 4 CODE OF HONOR Allura greets Keith when he comes back from his mission with the Blades of Marmora. At first Keith believes she’s going to give him lecture, which he “isn’t in the mood for.” Allura says she knows what happened on the mission, to which Keith whispers, “Thanks.” Though when Allura does start speaking, she soon divulges into a lecture-like talk, which Keith doesn’t want any of. Allura continues by saying how the Blade of Marmora can go on without Keith, while Voltron cannot. Season 5 Keith and Allura have no interaction during season 5. Season 6 Season 7 THE ROAD HOME Team Voltron is making preparations for their yearlong journey back to Earth. Lance untimely decides were each person and animal should go; Keith’s wolf ends up riding with Allura. Not long in the team’s journey, Allura calls Keith, saying how his wolf is “tearing up the cargo hold.” Keith tells her it’s he’s lonely, and to let him into the cockpit. It’s not after that all the radio noise coming from each other that Keith snaps and says that they’re switching passengers–Allura popping up immediately after, agreeing with him. THE JOURNEY WITHIN The team finds themselves floating in deep space, slowing going mad after being separated from their Lions caused by an unknown light. Long in their journey, Allura tries to keep the team up with some advice her father gave her. Keith quips back, “Give up? Just doesn’t seem he was a real fighter when the chips were down.” Allura is immediately furious at him, calling out his own leadership. Their argument gets so heated that Hunk and Lance step in, with Hunk finally defusing it, reverting Keith’s frustration to him. By the end of the episode, Keith and Allura have forgotten their spat, only happy and relieved to have made it to Earth. Moments Season 1 Return of the Gladiator * Allura goes to greet an unknown creature. Keith, not taking any chances, moves to shield Allura when the creature gets too close. * Keith is seen smiling at Allura while he watches her interact with the local Arusians. Fall of the Castle of Lions * As the Arusian village is being destroyed, Keith goes down to get a closer look. Allura yells Keith's name as he descends into the flames. Season 2 The Ark of Taujeer * Allura blushes after Keith catches her in his arms. * As Allura has no jetpack, Keith keeps an arm around her at all times. Season 4 Code of Honor * Allura and Keith make eye contact while the other paladins work. The Voltron Show! * Allura plays Keith during the shows. Quotes Fanon While nowhere near as popular as the fandom’s juggernaut ships–Klance and Sheith–the pairing maintains support from a vibrant fanbase. On AO3, Kallura is the 12th most written ship within the Voltron: Legendary Defender tag; Keith’s fourth most written, and Allura’s second most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : WIKI : Trivia * The ship is traditionally the canon “flagship” of the Voltron franchise. Legendary Defender is the first incarnation of the characters Keith and Allura that have yet to be in an established relationship or show any romantic interest in each other. * Previous Voltron media traditionally had Lotor obsessively in love with Allura and fighting Keith to capture her. This is also not present in Legendary Defender. Variations :Hallureith refers to the ship between Hunk, Keith and Allura :Kallurance refers to the ship between Lance, Keith and Allura :Keirotora refers to the ship between Lotor, Shiro, Keith and Allura :Shallureith refers to the ship between Shiro, Keith and Allura Gallery :Kallura/Gallery Navigation